Complex
by KawaiiKupcake
Summary: Rewrite of Fighting for the Forbidden. Riku is torn between his undying devotion to his older brother Sephiroth and his growing attraction to his best friend Sora. Warnings and Pairings inside.


**Disclaimer – I am so not privileged to own Awesome Games such as Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy –exclusively FF7- and Dude I so don't.**

**Author's Note – Okay, dude-ettess, I am writing a more detailed and in depth version of FftF because it has been bugging me the whole summer and frankly I find the original boring and vague. Some of the scenes and things will be similar to the original of course since some of the same things HAVE to happen for the story to progress. This fic will probably be long and I hope to be finished with it before the summer but I won't make any promises because it makes me feel itchy and pressured : Umm that is about it I guess.**

**Rewrite of Fighting for the Forbidden**

**Rating – Back and forth between PG-R**

**Summary – Contrary to what people think Incest is not all what it is cracked up to be Yeah I know you're sitting there thinking "what is this crazy caffeine addict talking about?" Incest is hot, sometimes angsty, heartbreakingly beautiful… uhh right. Incest may sometimes create weird Brother Complexes that build into I am your fucking master obey me! Type syndromes. Especially with the strong willed silver haired Sephiroths'; which can be brilliant in some circumstances but put one exuberant brunet that sends out LET ME TOUCH YOU pheromones things get pretty sticky and silver haired psychos start to roam about.**

**More literate Summary – Life was never cracked up to be much in Kurosodo –pronounced Kuro-sah-do - Riku's world. With a dead beat dad, dead mother and poor living means you couldn't blame the poor kid. All he had to his name was his aniki Sephiroth, but to Riku that was enough. Through the hunger, the abuse and cold nights he always had his big brother Sephie to hold and comfort him. Things became better when his great aunt Hannah Beth – who was a retired American army lieutenant who took a liking to Destiny Islands on a recovery mission – took them in the year he entered kindergarten. The necessities that were once so sparse became mere objects taken for granted as he gradually forgot his past. Along with the new surroundings he gained a best friend who burned like the sun on Starbucks. Unfortunately certain silver heads did not like back burning and when neglected become delusional world destroying maniacs. **

**Pairings – Main: SephRi, SephCloud, RiSo. Side: AkuRoku, Zemyx**

**Warnings – Bondage, Rape, Cursing, Slight graphic Intercourse of the Sexual Persuasion, Plotting, And Green Monster tinted Thoughts **

**Note – You will see that some names have the last name first –ex. Harada Sora – while some have last names last like Axel Rayes. This is because they are either Japanese – last name first or American/European/Spanish- last names second. Some names are married names like Minami's so her first name is first because she married an American and so forth. If that confuses you let me know so that I can explain it better.**

**I think that's about it with the long and boring author's note. **

**This chapter is mainly a semi in depth introduction to the story's main characters**

**--**

**H****arada Sora**** – Hyper chocolate loving Boy Next Door**. Classic Uke, fun, sweet, easy going, always happy sixteen year old boy; never mean to anyone. His favorite animal is a Yorkie because he thinks they're cute. (Riku thinks he recognized a kindred spirit in the breed of dog). He dislikes mean people and has trouble being in the room with his Grandmother Larxene, who frankly gave him the creeps.

Seriously, what type of person finds pleasure in watching gory horror movies? Well, Sora didn't. When he was five he visited his grandmother in Hollow Bastion for his uncle's fifth birthday. Larxene had picked him up as soon as he had stepped into the backyard and threw him (quite roughly) into the Moon Bounce. He could never be alone with her in the same place again. Honestly, he couldn't completely understand how Roxas, his mother and Uncle Cid could live with her and Vexen - His mother and uncles father.

Sora met his best friend Riku on the first day of Pre-K and the two quickly became friends over finger painting and animal crackers. At the end of their first day of school, Riku's older brother Sephiroth who was in the second grade came to pick Riku up so that he could walk him home. Later, Sora found out that they were next door neighbors as he was pulling up the driveway with his father and the two brothers were walking up the street. From then on, the two were virtually inseparable.

**K****urosodo Riku**** – Angsty Teen.** Younger brother of three years to Kurosodo Sephiroth. Best friend of eleven years to Harada Sora. Seventeen. His favorite show as a child was hands down Pokémon.

First crush – Ash.

He enjoys the sound of Flyleaf and Apocolyptica rather than the mainstream that Sora preferred. Really, Brittany Spears? Yurk. His main dislikes are fangirls and vindictive older brothers. Hobbies – None. Unless, you count obsessing over his older brother. In his list of important people, Sephiroth was Number One and Sora Number Two. Of course his aunt Hannah came third, and then the list ended. Though people might not know it he would give anything to be the best and most loved in his brother's eyes. Nothing else matters more to him than his brother's love.

Riku found it more relaxing and less annoying to hang around his room and avoid large crowds of people. Crowds of people included parties, clubs, concerts and the like. He thought school as a serious aberration to life. More often than not Sora would be occupying his room with him playing some loud action video game that he joined in 6 times out of 10.

He is not a virgin but in order to avoid offers of sex he prefers to let people think he is. This does not help the number of sex offers at all. He is not a fan of sweets but will accept any given from Sora. Sora is still however stuck in slot two.

**H****arada Roxas**** – Kid of Healthy Sexual Appetite.** Brother of Minami Mendozza – (married name) and Cid Strife (who took his wife's last name). Uncle of Harada Sora (Minami's son) and Cloud Strife – American last name from mother (son of Cid). Son of Larxene (no last name) and Vexen (no last name). Apparently, he and his siblings obtained their last names from an article in a newspaper. Sixteen.

Favorite activity is in the form of 69. Others are baking with his nephew Sora and reading. He often criticizes people and dislikes socializing. The opposite of people person Roxas is and he is not afraid to let it be known. He'd rather get comfy on his favorite blue sofa and read a good book.

Best friends are Hayner and Seifer. Two buddies who he had often experimented with (drugs/sex) at the early age of 14. That lasted precisely six months until he decided that drugs were dull and all you needed to be happy was constant hot sex. As a child he regressed into an introvert, which is not surprising seeing who his parents are. Dealing with his sadist of a mother Larxene. His sister remained normal while his brother was a chain smoking realist.

He lives mainly off of black coffee and grilled cheese sandwiches.

**A****xel Rayes**** (pronounced Ray-ehz) -** **Perverted American.** Believes that sex is the food of life. Not much else is known about this publicly insane pyromaniac except for his weird cat like tendencies. Eighteen. There have been frequent sightings of this strange fire red haired character in the presence of a petite coal haired alabaster beauty and a blonde mullet with ADHD.

**C****loud Strife**** – Disposable Hottie**. Son of Destiny Island's highly esteemed mechanic Cid. Destiny Island's only 's name unknown. As the male stated before there isn't really anything to say about the spiky haired cool blond. He is one of the school's popular crowd. He is also a known lackey of Kurosodo Sephiroth. It has recently been hinted that the blond is closer to a certain silveret than we all think but it is still up in the air. He is what teenagers these days refer to as 'fanboy'.

**K****urosodo Sephiroth**** – Dangerous Psycho.** We are not suicidal.

--

Hi, fellers. The last character info is really funny if you think about it. I cracked a smile when I wrote that sentence. :J I know that when the first chapter of this fic was posted you expected it to actually be a chapter of the fic. But there is a reason. By now you guys should be getting sick of my continual promises of updates for this certain story so I'm giving you guys a poll so that **YOU** can decide what is the best choice is for you. If you enjoy this fic you should really go and see it because otherwise I'm left hanging off a bar over sea. I won't be posting any more chapters to this fic because it isn't fair to you readers so you guys should really vote on the poll which will be closed early November.

Loves&Kisses

KawaiiKupcake


End file.
